


Sam and Jack’s love story

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confessions, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: They were all good. Then Jack and Sam were better than good. Then there was drama. And then they were all good (again).





	1. The  confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this by hand and at freaking candlelight during a blackout (what can I say? I needed to keep myself busy and this seemed a smarter choice than studying my French notes). So thank you very much to [irrationallyexcited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited/works) for giving this a very needed look before I posted this!
> 
> It’s written mostly from Sam’s POV.
> 
> This isn’t tagged as underage because Jack’s age is relative, not literal.
> 
> Updates will be every Monday and Thursday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam sees Jack in the way Dean sees him: as a little brother, someone he’s responsible for, someone he has to protect. And yes, Jack has proven how powerful he is, several times, and he’s definitely able to protect Sam back –along with Dean, Cas, and any other person that has done nothing wrong.

Sam doesn’t expect at all that one day (like any other when no cases come their way), as he sits in the war room making the most of the better WiFi reception, things turn out the way they do.

Behind his laptop, Sam is navigating the IKEA site, way too entertained thinking about the possibilities of refurbishing his bedroom, when Jack sits next to him.

“Hi, Sam,” he greets, voice warm. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” he says, not really looking over his screen. “How about you, buddy?”

Jack sighs.

“Not so much. I believe the word that describes best how I feel is mortified.”

Then, Sam closes his laptop, focusing on his friend.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I have these feelings for someone…” Jack beings to explain. “But I believe they’re inappropriate.” Sam thinks Jack has nothing left to say, but then he adds: “And I don’t know what to do about it. I like this person very much.”

“Why would your feelings be inappropriate?” The key has always been finding the source of the problem. “You’re not as close to this person as you wish you were or…” he trails off, really unsure of other possible options.

“Oh, I know them. Not for a very long time, of course,” –Right. Because he’s not even lived very long– “but I know what matters the most, at least. About my feelings, they… I don’t think they are reciprocated.”

Sam doesn’t want to throw Jack into the ugly abyss of being rejected, but he stills gives him the best advice he knows: being honest.

“Maybe you should tell that person. I’m sure that if they’ve earned your interest, it’s not someone that will hurt you.”

He notices the loud hesitation in Jack’s eyes before he speaks again.

“What if I’m talking to him right now?”

And the penny drops for Sam.


	2. The beginning

****_" God, I’m sorry I even said anything,” Jack says, once Sam stayed silent at the confession._

_ Sam hurries to ease the tension that he knows from experience is flooding Jack. _

_ “No, don’t be. It’s just that I don’t know what to say, or how to feel.” _

_ “If the feeling were mutual, you would just know it.” _

Sam thinks and rethinks the conversation as days pass by.

It’s obvious that neither Cas or Dean need to know about it –Dean would either freak out or turn it into a joke, and Cas would assume they’d marry and make it awkward.

Sam considers a lot of possibilities and scenarios. He overthinks them, actually. What would happen if he liked him back? How would it work? They’d hold hands and go on dates? Have lots of sex? Hell, and the whole age conflict! He really doesn’t like to think of that part. Not to mention the fact that Jack is something between the adoptive son of his best friend, his own adopted son, and a little brother.

That’s what Sam does, just thinking.

Until this day –end of the week, long hunt, Jack hurt someone again by mistake—when Sam’s waiting for some bread to toast standing in front of the kitchen counter and Jack rushes to him, crying quietly and seeking comfort.

Sam hugs him, understanding that his reassurance is meaningful to Jack –more than Dean’s, and in a different way than Cas’.

Jack pulls back in a moment and looks into Sam’s eyes as if he's expecting an answer, as if he just felt… an angelic hunch or something. And then Sam stops thinking, and only acts.

He cups Jack’s face and leans in, bringing their lips together. Maybe to help him calm down and stop crying, maybe to help him feel better, maybe to sate his own selfish curiosity. God knows he’d be lying if he says that, since Jack planted the seed of them together in his head, he hasn’t been seeing him differently.

The only problem is that Jack isn’t kissing back. Sam breaks the contact on their mouths, worried but still holding onto his face.

Something bright sparks in Jack’s eyes as he’s the one leaning in this time, eager and desperately.

And that’s all it takes for the good sense in Sam’s head to finally shut off.


	3. The decision

Sam blames the hunter life: the fact that he has no one, that he's resigned himself not to settle down with a family of his own, that it’s been so damn long since he had any sort of intimacy of this kind with anyone.

He pushes Jack close to his body, quick, strong, and fervent, with arms around his back and waist.

Sam's blood rushes south, anticipation floods him, and he continues to kiss back the thin eager mouth. He wants them to be leveled, but when he tightens the grip on Jack's waist to lift him, something – _footsteps_ — echo in the bunker walls.

To say the least, he’s glad he’s always had good reflexes.

They separate and Jack hides, or he should say _teleports_ somewhere else, because the kid just disappears right in front of Sam’s eyes.

The smell of burned bread suddenly hits Sam’s nose, just as Dean enters the kitchen.

And then Sam knows it: he’s screwed. Because if someone knew him like the back of his hand, it was Dean.

He hates to remember those occasions, but they’ve very unfortunately seen each other after making out with their high school sweethearts, after getting blown in the backseat of the car, after banging. He once walked in Dean and a chick banging. And _fuck, Dean’s gonna notice_ , he thinks.

Sam combs his hair back with his fingers, out of habit and a little out of nerves. He gets the burning bread out of the toaster and, by the look Dean gives him, his brother already knows something is off.

“I thought Jack was here,” he says.

“Was,” Sam remarks. “He left for his room, I think. He’s feeling terrible.”

Dean opens the fridge, tilting his head sideways.

“Yeah. It’s not easy for any of us either. What about you? Why so much hate on those toasts?”

Sam babbles for only a second, maybe less.

“I-I. Nothing. Just… been thinking. Got distracted.”

“Do I wanna know?”

Sam replays the kiss in his head.

“I don’t think so.”

“Stay out of trouble, Sammy,” Dean says, then leaves with a beer in hand.

Staying out of trouble, right.

The moment of clarity, speaking to Dean and having a pause, allows him to think for a bit. He’s the adult here. He really shouldn’t encourage whatever he and Jack might have.

But Jack flaps his wings into the room, picking things up right where they left them as if time hadn’t passed.

Most of Sam’s reasonable thoughts fade again, but at least he manages to mumble “We shouldn’t be here” in between kisses. When he opens his eyes at the feeling of a full wall on his back, he realizes they’d just been moved to his bedroom.

Jack’s innocence is still clear, as their kiss progresses. He’s not touching Sam anywhere below the waist or trying to undress him. Instead, he’s putting his full body in contact with Sam, getting as much friction as possible while their mouths openly dance with each other's.

Sam holds Jack, tracing the spine underneath the shirt with almost weightless fingertips. They slide down until Jack’s hip, and then until a little bit lower, where Sam’s palm comes flat on Jack’s buttcheek and squeezes it firmly.

If he’d been trying to keep his dick at bay, Jack’s muffled moan makes it impossible to succeed.

Sam draws back for a moment. He just stops, tilts his head back and breaths heavily. He truly considers where that’s leading to. If he gives the step of undressing Jack or himself, they may do things Sam isn’t sure he won’t regret.

He looks down and. Fuck. He can’t leave Jack like that. The khaki jeans are tensed, holding down Jack’s dick. And –is it really a wet spot there? Holy shit.

No, Sam may be a lot of things, but he’s not a tease.

The doubt must be clear in his features, as Jack looks for his eyes.

“Please, Sam.”

“Jack, this is….” Sam breathes out.

“Wrong? Immoral? Sick? Perverted?” The brainstorm of terms has Sam arching his eyebrows. “I did some research. About how this kind of relationship could be considered by some people. You know, ‘consanguineous’ people having romantic behaviors…”

Yeah, well, Sam has nothing to comment on that. He knows they’re not _actually_ family and, as far as his concerns go, this is at least better than whatever it was he had with Ruby.

Why is everything so complicated, though?

He takes a deep breath, holds Jack by the sides of his chest. He pulls him back against his body. They're both warm, aching with desire. Sam wants this, wants Jack. And Jack wants him back.

Not that complicated, after all.


	4. The disruption

It settles.

It becomes a regular, casual, even a natural thing.

Kissing when no one is around, stealing moments with each other during the nights, a spectacle or two in the corners of the bunker because they discover adrenaline spices things up delightfully, and, how to forget, the beautiful and very flattering fact that Jack has to use his grace to keep up with Sam due to inexperience.

Until one day. One day, they’re too into it, busy being needy and desperate and reckless.

Making out on Sam’s bed, Jack blindly pulls his dick out of his pants. Sam unbuckles his belt and gives Jack’s dick the first tug.

The sound of the door swinging open startles them. Dean’s standing on the doorway. Sam can feel the chaos taking over the situation.

“Can’t you fucking knock?” Sam grunts, getting out of the bed.

He arranges his already dying hard-on in his jeans and when he gives Jack a quick glance, he's also properly dressed and standing next to him.

Jack could disappear like the very first time they were almost caught, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t chicken out of the trouble to come.

Dean’s face is still blank, only with a hint of horror on it. He slowly walks into the room.

“Tell me this is some kind of sick illusion or –spell. Or something. This. This can’t actually be happening, right?”

Sam shakes his head, sighing. He passes both palms over his face. His brother won’t like the answer.

“It’s not, Dean.”

“Cas!” Dean calls.

Of course. As if the situation isn’t bad enough as it is.

“Dean-“

“It’s a family thing. Sorry, but this involves all of us.”

“Since when?”

Cas rushes in the room. Dean’s tone was fairly alarming, so Sam’s not surprised.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sam and Jack.”

“It’s fine,” Jack says. It’s like Sam actually forgot about his presence in the past minute. “It’s none of your business.”

Dean’s shoulders tense. He walks closer to Jack, giving him the same look he used to scare bullies out of Sam’s ass back when they were kids. Only that this is the upgraded, actually intimidating version.

“None of my business? I’m sorry, but last time I checked I live here too. And that, right there,” he points at Sam, “is my brother. And if he’s screwing Lucifer’s child I have the right to know. And Cas?” Dean sighs. “Show some respect for the man that convinced us to take you in. You wanna tell me this is not my business again? Our business? I fucking _dare_ you.”

Sam steps only slightly in Dean’s way to Jack.

“What?” Cas drops.

Shit. _Shit, shit, shit._

Dean steps back on his own, and that allows Sam to examine better the look in Cas’ eyes. He’s not angry. Not fully, at least. He’s shocked and hurt. Definitely hurt.

“I don’t see the problem,” Jack says. It sounds like a peace offer, by the tone he uses. “He didn’t force me to do anything and-”

“You’re telling me what kind of person Sam is? I’m not worried about that! I know he’s a decent human being!”

“Jack,” Sam says, grabbing his shoulder to calm him down. “Let me take it from here.”

He’s worried that Jack’s powers overtake him again and he ends up doing something none of them can undo.

“I need some space,” Cas says, turning and leaving quietly.

“Wait –Cas.”

But Sam realizes there’s no point in trying to stop him. If Cas needed time to process the facts, he’d have it.

“Dean, I know this is… weird.”

“He’s like 7 months old. This is insane, Sam.” Sam’s about to explain, give his arguments, but Dean continues. “You know? I’m with Cas on this one. I need a break.”

And then he leaves, thumping the door loudly in his way out. They should’ve locked the damn thing.


	5. The talk

“Cas?” Dean knocks on his bedroom door. He needs to talk about this and, hopefully, Cas will be in the mood to discuss it with him.

“Come in.”

Dean does and closes the door behind him. He finds Cas is sitting on the edge of his bed, almost as if he expected him. Dean takes a seat on the single chair of the room, directed at Cas.

“Are you mad?” Dean asks. He'll understand completely if the answer if yes. He's not angry himself, only overwhelmed, but he and Cas have always reacted differently to things.  


“No,” he answers quietly, staring at the floor. Dean waits for him to elaborate. “I feel... betrayed.”

“By Sam?”

Cas looks up.

“Both of them.”

Silence falls between them for a moment, but it’s not awkward.

“They’re not related,” Cas states. Dean is glad he’s not the only one that used to consider them siblings, until two hours ago. Cas continues, “And I know I’m not related to Jack, either-”

“Give yourself some credit, Cas. First, family don’t end in blood  —I hope you refer to me as someone you’re related to. Second, you’re _practically_ his father. You believed in him before he was born. You brought him in. He should see you as his mentor or some shit.”

Cas nods, diverting his gaze again.

“I know Jack is in his right mind about this," Cas says. "He’s technically very young, but maturing at a quick pace, you know that. And if we discuss technicalities, I’m older than the first vertebrae. And Sam…" he shrugs, finds Dean's eyes with his own, "I know Sam’s intentions have always been honest. He won’t hurt Jack. And  _ that _ , Dean, that’s what hurts. That I trust them, but they don’t trust me back.”

“Tell me about it," Dean leans back, relaxing against the chair. "My own brother… I understand why he never told me about Ruby, you know? But this-” He sighs, sorting his thoughts out. “It’s not like I have to approve of his hookups. He can sleep with whoever he wants, but this is different. It’s Jack.”

“It is different,” Cas agrees.

"He could've come to me for advice or something." 

Cas gives him a soft, sympathetic look.

"Sam's still your little brother, but he's not little anymore."

This time, it's Dean who looks away, without offering a reply. He is pretty aware of Sam being a fuctioning adult, but he can't help the proctective instinct that takes over him and reminds him of the times when he was actually responsible for Sammy. 

He starts thinking of their childhood, and suddenly Dean realizes how tense his shoulders and back are. He's tired. Although the one in Sam’s bedroom was a brief discussion, it put a huge weigh inside of him. A huge conflict. Which, at least, has been mostly dissolved with his and Cas’ exchange, also short.

Dean supports both hands on his knees.

“Listen, man, I’m gonna go to bed now. I’ll rest and tomorrow I’ll talk to Sam. You should talk to Jack." _Because that's what family does_ , he thinks. "We’ll make it through this.”

He stands up, pats Cas’ shoulder and walks to the door.

“Thank you, Dean.”

He nods a polite  _ you’re welcome,  _ content he was also of help, and leaves.


	6. The acceptance

Sam and Jack, after last night’s mess, lost all motivation to get it going and barely kissed goodbye before Jack headed back to his room to sleep.

In the morning, the first thing Sam notices is how heavy the air feels in the bunker. For a place that has never had windows, that’s saying something.

He’s sitting by himself at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich he’s not even enjoying, when Dean walks in.

“’Morning,” Dean says, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

It’s already more than Sam expected from him.

“’Morning,” he shoots back.

Dean takes the seat in front of him with his coffee mug in hand.

“Can we talk?”

And although Sam’s still not going to tell him anything he wants to hear, he agrees.

“Sure.” He clears his throat. “Dude, I…”

 _I don’t even know where to start_ , he thinks. 

“How?” Dean asks. “I mean, did you start the thing or did he?”

Dean doesn’t want the whole story. He just wants to understand.

“He did,” Sam says, remembering. “One night he comes at me, tells me he likes me, and I don’t say anything, you know? I couldn’t believe it. But then he hurt the homeless guy by mistake-”

“More than a month ago," Dean points out.

“Yes, more than a month ago, and I just wanted to… to make him feel better.”

“You did it out of pity?” Dean asks, frowning.

“What? No, no. God, not at all. It’s like seeing him like that was the trigger for me to act.”

Dean nods and sips from his coffee. Sam takes another bite from his breakfast.

Dean looks up from the table, meet Sam's eyes again.

“Do you, like… love him? Want the whole deal?”

Sam realizes he hasn't stopped to think about that.

“Uh, I. I don’t know. I obviously care about him but love is a very strong word.”

“So you’re not only sleeping with Lucifer’s son. You’re _just_ sleeping with Lucifer’s son.”

Sam isn't sure he can deny that, so he bickers about something else.

“He’s got a name.”

“And he’s still Lucifer’s son,” Dean states.

Sam just rolls his eyes. Dean breaks his major dick face.

“Does he love you?”

Sam shakes his head.

“Hasn’t said it. And he mentioned having feelings, but I don’t think it’s something that big.”

“You do realize you may be potentially taking advantage of him?” Dean asks. Sam leans back on his seat, a little shocked. His own brother accusing of that? After his great speech last night? Dean continues, “What if he’s doing the deeds with you only hoping for you to return those feelings, but the day never comes? Where will that leave him? Have you discussed any of that, any terms and conditions?”

“No. It’s easy," Sam protests. "We want it to be easy, so it is. It’s not like any of us got a line of other people who want to be with us.”

Dean sighs, looking at Sam like he’s putting his arguments through several validation tests. He sips his coffee again, then speaks.

“Okay,” Dean exhales, in the middle of another sigh.

Sam frowns. Did he get that right?

“Okay?” He asks back.

“I’m still freaked out, yes.” Dean nods vehemently. “I have to wrap my head around a lot of things. But I talked to Cas last night. I felt better right after I did, and talking to you, getting the whole picture… it helps.”

“Wow.”

Sam's so taken aback, he hears his own words out of himself.

Dean stands up, starts leaving the kitchen. He turns around right before going past the doorway.

“Just stay out of trouble, for God’s sake. I don’t wanna find out what kind of parent Cas is. Also, _please_ make sure that I don’t ever walk in on you?”

Sam snickers. That he can handle.

“Okay,” he says one last time.

He’s pleasantly surprised at how good the next bite of his sandwich tastes.


	7. The apologies (pt. 1)

Jack knows the wisest thing to do is to show interest in talking to Cas. He really wants the two of them to be good again.

He’s not going to apologize for being with Sam, though. He knows his actual mistake and what hurts Castiel the most is the secrecy around it.

Being empathic, he does see why his and Sam’s thing is a big deal. He doesn’t understand why it’s wrong, he only understands why it _looks_ wrong.

Besides, they already deal with a lot of problems. Adding this one to the pile feels extremely unnecessary.

Cas doesn’t sleep, so Jack assumes and really hopes that one night was enough to digest everything.

While Dean and Sam are having their conversation in the kitchen —not that Jack spies on them; he can just sense them— he goes to where he perceives Castiel’s’ grace coming from: the library.

Castiel is reading when Jack approaches him.

“Hello,” Jack says. “Do you mind if I take a seat?”

Castiel closes the book and his jaw unclenches.

“Not at all.”

“Are you ready to talk?”

“Yes. I would appreciate an insight into the situation.”

Castiel leans forward and Jack tries not to feel nervous. He doesn’t have reasons to be.

“It’s great,” he easily murmurs, as if that explains it all. “I don’t know if you’ve ever had the feeling of when something just feels right.”

Castiel nods. His eyes lower and his face softens.

“Yes. Okay, I know the feeling." He looks Jack in the eyes. "And if that’s how you feel with him, I’m happy for both of you. But we’re a family. And it’s good to know if any of us gets involved with someone else like that. Even more if it’s another of us.”

“I know it was wrong hiding it and I’m sorry.” That’s it, he’s said it. “But it’s nothing formal yet. It felt weird to let you know.”

“I see.”

There's silence for a moment, then Castiel speaks again.

“I don’t mean to intrude in your private life. Nor Dean. He’s-” Castiel takes a deep breath.

“He has reasons to distrust,” Jack says.

“He lives for Sam,” Castiel finishes instead. “And nothing good in their lives has come without a price before. I’m sure he’ll even want to talk to you sooner or later.”

A throat clears behind them. Jack doesn’t have to turn around to know that it's Dean, but he does anyway. Dean’s in his sleeping clothes, holding a mug.

“The sooner the better, right?” He says, walking to them.

Castiel taps on the table.

“I’ll go downtown to pick up some more beer, I have a feeling Dean’s going to want to get drunk later.”

He stands up and walks past Dean. Dean sits on the now empty spot next to Jack. He puts the mug on the table.

“Listen, Jack, I know you’re no kid. I know you’ve had it rough. And Sam may be a grown-ass man, but he’ll always be my little brother. And I just wanna make sure he doesn’t screw up again like he’s had before. It’s just who I am.”

“I understand.” He does. He means it. “And I can promise you I’m not going to mess anything up.”

Dean stares into his eyes. He looks like he’s analyzing the honesty in Jack’s words.

“Good. I’m sorry I was so hard on you last night.” Jack knows an apology from Dean is no small thing.

"Apology accepted."

Dean sips from his almost empty mug before adding, “It’s not easy for me that the kid we took in, that happens to be the son of an archangel, is messing with my brother between the sheets.”

Jack nods slowly, with nothing to say about that. Dean’s just speaking facts.

Dean looks at him again, sighs, and gets up from the table.

“Hey, are we good now?” Jack asks, with relief in his voice.

Dean nods.

“Yeah. We good.”


	8. The apologies (pt. 2)

Sam can’t hear too clearly what’s going on in the library. He just knows that Dean just walked in and that Cas is leaving.

Which could be a really good chance to talk to him, right? He stuffs his mouth with the last bite of his sandwich and jogs after Cas.

“Cas, can I tag along?”

“Yeah, Sam.”

Sam doesn’t keep Cas waiting for too long. He changes into a default outfit he finds quickly in his closet and leaves with him.

They’re on the bench seat of Cas’ pimpmobile, quiet. The silence stretches for some minutes, until Sam realizes there’s no right way to start the conversation.

“You know I would’ve told you, right? Eventually, after we were serious.”

“Jack also implied a character of informality in your relationship,” Cas says. Sam doesn’t like where that is going. “What happens next? In that matter.”

Sam sighs. He’s also been thinking about that, and he has no answer to that question.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I don’t wanna rush or force things now just because you and Dean know. I think we’re going to keep things easy and see where that leads us.”

Cas nods. His hands flex around the wheel.

“He’s the closest thing I’ll ever have to a son, Sam.”

Sam gulps.

“And you’re one of my best friends,” Cas continues. “I just want you to be happy. And not to break each other’s hearts.”

“I would never,” Sam says. Then, in a lower voice: “I care about him, too.”

"I know."

They fall in silence again, but it’s not tense. Sam leans against the seat, resting his head on the edge, utterly relieved.

“I so glad we’re over with this. I couldn’t stand you being mad at me, maybe throwing me death stares every time I’m near him.”

Cas smiles.

“I couldn’t stand it, either, to be honest.”

Sam still feels his chest loosening. Finally, things are back to normal again. A new kind of normal, but one he’s sure won’t have trouble getting adapted to.


	9. The conclusion

Not much changes.

In the bedroom, they make some nice discoveries: Sam has a thing for the way Jack’s thighs wrap and clench around his face when he’s giving him head, and Jack can jerk off and come only from seeing Sam do pushups while shirtless.

 

In public, despite the occasional jokes Dean makes about their sex life —making Jack blush every time—, the four of them are as good as ever. Jack and Sam's attitude doesn’t give away what they have; they still reserve most of their contact for when they’re in privacy and, in front of Dean or Cas, they stick with casual touches and eye contact.

Over time, though, the looks they give each other grow every time more meaningful: sometimes caring, sweet, and affectionate.

Eventually, so do their touches.

They hug more often and start holding hands beneath tables at diners, and then their hands are on top of it and none of the four even flinches.

One day Dean finds Sam cuddling a still sleeping Jack on the motel room couch, and instead of throwing one of his comments, he just rolls his eyes. Not with disapproval, but with annoyance because he thinks they look cute. And Sam would know the difference.

It’s during a risky case when they have to separate that Sam realizes how different things used to be. He has to go with Dean, while Jack has to go with Cas. Before splitting, they hug. They linger in it longer than usual and when they slowly pull apart, they kiss. Gentle yet deep, and right in front of Dean and Cas.

Not much changes. Except that everything does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story! I hope you've enjoyed the ride :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul!  
> Find me on tumblr: [marian-elisa](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
